Cold hands warm the heart
by Francisthesmol
Summary: A quick Henry X Fjorn A-S support chain!


Fjorm: *pant* Gah...

Henry: Ohh, you're sweating already

Fjorm: HUH? How long were you watching?

Henry: Hmmm...not too long. I saw you stab the dummy a few times and start sweating. You must be REALLY out of shape!

Fjorm: I am not, it is simply the heat. I am not used to it...

Henry: Eh? It's not that hot. Heck it's a lot better than plegia! Boy that was hot...

Fjorm: Really? But you are so pale

Henry: Weird right? Anyway, did you like grow up somewhere cold?

Fjorm: Yes actually. I am the princess of my kingdom, it is almost entirely snow and ice. So you can gather why even this heat is a little...much.

Henry: Nyaha I guess so! And I was wondering why you seemed so COLD hearted!

Fjorm: *Muffled giggle* N-now I must go back to training.

Henry: Oh right, well maybe I could help ya train? I LOVE a good battle!

Fjorm: You...enjoy battle? I'm afraid I do not know the luxury. I simply follow orders.

Henry: Yep! I love it. Swinging curses everywhere, blood flowing...mmm blood.

Fjorm: Ah yes...well I suppose you could help for a while. Just nothing lethal.

Henry: Awww but that's the fun part!

*Transition*

Henry: HYA!

Fjorm: Gah! *bump* Drat...

Henry: Hey, you ok? Here let me give you a hand.

Fjorm: Oh, thank you.

Henry: Hyup! There ya go!

Fjorm: Thank you Henry, but I'd prefer to continue alone. It seems I still have a lot to learn

Henry: Okay dokey! See ya snow angel!

 **Rank support level C obtained**

Henry: La da da~ I wonder what I can curse today?

Fjorm: Henry? Is that you humming?

Henry: Huh? Oh hiya Fjorm. You know it.

Fjorm: I couldn't of guessed, it's rather low for what your usual voice is.

Henry: Really? I didn't notice! That's pretty cool!

Fjorm: Anyway, I did come here for a reason.

Henry: Really? What would that be? Do you need someone dead?

Fjorm: Nothing so...grotesque. Just a question. When you helped me up from my...stumble, I noticed something?

Henry: That weird mole on my hand? Turns out it was dirt! Who knew?

Fjorm: No, but it does involve your hands. They were...cold.

Henry: They were? I never noticed.

Fjorm: Well I didn't either, but that's how I could tell they were cold.

Henry: Eh?

Fjorm: You see, whenever I met outsiders I shook their hand and was surprised with how...warm it was...almost unbearably warm. I did ask about this, and I realized that as I lived in a kingdom of ice I had grown used to these hands. I still feel that unbearably warm burning sensation when I shake others hands...but I didn't feel that with you.

Henry: Huh...wonder why my hands are cold then?

Fjorm: Yes, I was wondering the same thing. Though I suppose it isn't too unnatural.

Henry: But like...plegia was a desert! It doesn't make any sense!

Fjorm: A desert...? You grew this pale and cold in a desert? I don't suppose you wore those robes too...

Henry: You know it! Though it's a lot roomier in here than you'd think...it could fit us both if we stretch it!

Fjorm: Hmm...intriguing. Did you spend a lot of your time inside? Or in a shaded area?

Henry: Huh...now that you mention it I DID spend a lot of time in a forest.

Fjorm: Hm, it's still a little strange.

Henry: Maybe I'm just COLD blooded!

Fjorm: *muffled giggle* Y-yes. Anyhow, I should continue my training. Goodnight Henry

Henry: Awww...ok!

 **Rank support level B obtained**

Fjorm: Damn it...I can never get used to that.

Henry: Fjorm? Fjooorrrmmm? Where are- oh!

Fjorm: Please quiet down Henry, there's no need to make a scene over me.

Henry: Aw I wasn't worried, I know you can take care of yourself. Doesn't mean I can't check up on ya though.

Fjorm: Yes I...suppose so. Now that I think about it, you have quite amazing power. Your hands, I think they'd be perfect for ice magic. Though be warned, it could take years to learn even the most basic of spells.

Henry: Awww, well I'm sure I could get the hang of it! That would be cool...nyaha! Get it?

Fjorm: *Giggle* Ha...yes, very amusing. But Henry, would you allow me to try and help you?

Henry: Oh, sure!

*Transition*

Fjorm: Ok, now read the words in your head. But don't be alarmed if nothing happens. After all-

*WHOOSH*

Henry: Whoa! That's so cool!

Fjorm: That...was...simply amazing...yet it took you so little to learn. While it took me years!

Henry: I guess I'm just that talented!

Fjorm: ...

Henry: Uh...what I meant to say was I had a great teacher?

Fjorm: You don't have to spare my feelings Henry, in fact I am happy for you. Actually...intrigued. How do you possess such magical power? The cold, even for you, should of made you shiver so much you wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Henry: I didn't notice. I don't notice anything really...well anything pain related. I learned that at magic school!

Fjorm: Magic school...? I suppose that explains the magical prowess, but being able to ignore pain?

Henry: Oh that? Well funny story. One time I cut this girls ponytail off, other times teachers just didn't like me! Point is, I was thrown into this room a lot! It had spikes on the floor and I had to sit in this chair with rusty nails in it...boy those were fun days!

Fjorm: Fun..?

Henry: Yep! After I was sent there enough times I just kinda got used to the pain. Heck I could have a hole in me now and I probably wouldn't notice!

Fjorm: Such...travesty...and yet you smile so carefree.

Henry: Well, why wouldn't I smile? No use being sad all the time!

Fjorm: I...think I understand you a little more now...Henry...but why haven't you opened up like this with anyone else?

Henry: Hmm...good question. I guess you thawed my heart!

Fjorm: *Laughing* Oh stop!

 **Rank support level A obtained**

Fjorm: Not again...I need to get over this

Henry: Ha! No escape this time!

Fjorm: H-Henry?!

Henry: You guessed it! I got distracted before but now I won't. Tell me what's wrong.

Fjorm: Oh it's nothing I-

Henry: Fjorm. Tell me. Are you...dying?

Fjorm: Henry...your eyes! I can see them! And your face- it's so serious.

Henry: Stop trying to distract me.

Fjorm: I...you're right. The truth is I...still have't gotten over the heat when I shake someone's hand. And as a princess is happens a fair bit...It just makes me feel weak. I'm an ice princess that can't handle a little heat, even from something as simple as a handshake!

Henry: Does it still hurt now?

Fjorm: Y-yes. But don't bother-

Henry: There. That should cool it a bit.

Fjorm: You're...holding my hand...oh I must say this is helping my hand stay cold.

Henry: Nya ha! Great!

Fjorm: However, it seems to have made you all hot and bothered in the cheeks. You're blushing

Henry: Eh? I am? But so are you!

Fjorm: ...I cannot lie, despite your hands being so cold...I find it to be warming my very soul...my heart. I don't know how you did it, perhaps it's your smile...which has become more genuine, perhaps it's the way you always take care of me despite not making it apparent...whatever it may be I am glad our frozen souls could unite in a strange warmth.

Henry: Aw shucks, this is sounding an awful lot like a confession...

Fjorm: Uh- yes well...

Henry: Which is great! Because I feel the same way!

Fjorm: Truly...?

Henry: You make me feel like I haven't in...well ever! Your cool ice powers are amazing to see, you're like super strong too. Plus you laugh at my puns!

Fjorm: Not quite what I was expecting...but what else was I expecting from you? Oh...our hands haven't let go yet.

Henry: I don't think I want them too...I want to go back with you to your kingdom one day. Can we? Just us, together?

Fjorm: Well, I think we'll have to keep each other warm...but I'd love to Henry. You have truly thawed my heart out...

 **Support level rank S obtained**


End file.
